gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
GNZ-100/B Equivalence Gundam
' GNZ-100/B Equivalence Gundam '''is the first "Perfect Mobile Suit" that uses the Ecliptic Drive System. It appears as the titular mobile suit of Mobile Suit Gundam C.C: Scales of Space. Design and Development The Equivalence Gundam is an ultimate performance unit known as the "Perfect Mobile Suit". The Equivalence Gundam features innovative technology from the Librae but upgraded into units such as the "Apus" Energy Wing System and the "Scutum" Beam Shield Generators. It's energy output and combat characteristics are far supperior to that of it's "Librae" predecessors while maintaing many of there design features. The Equivalence Gundam uses the Ecliptic drive, which allows Equivalence to gather radiation from minerals all across the galaxy and generate it into the Super Coducter Frame that would change it into energy giving it an infinite power source. The Eclipse Drive is used to power all of Equivalence's systems aswell as its weapons. Equivalence's armor is created from a new material known as Elipse Gundanium that combines titanium and orion in order to create armor that can withstand nearly any attack by adapting instantly to the attack strength, speed, angle, range in seconds in order to perfectly counter. Equivalence's final ace is the "Celestial Sphere Mode" where it gathers energy from all over the universe in order to power it systems and initiate infinite adaptation and increase it's energy output beyond imagination. Specifications Power Source The Equivalence Gundam is powered through an infinite power source known as the Eclipse Drive. The Eclipse drive uses a centerpiece made of Orion (Kronos/Earth Mineral Mix) and a super conducter frame that gathers radiation (no matter how dormant) in minerals across the universe and converts it into energy to power the Equilvalence Gundam. Instead of the Advanced Yggdrasil drive version of creating a flow of energy from the frame of the mobile suit to the core, the Eclipse drive creates an energy linkage from the universe to the frame to the core making it ultimately adaptable and more efficiant than any other power source. Design Features The Equivalence Gundam features the perfect variety of design features custom to it's build and all of it's armor is created from Elipse Gundanium making it inpenidrable. It's head visor is larger then it's predecessors and features a built in main camera that is supperior to the factosphere's allowing for vision in any enviroment along with two vulcan gun's on the side of it's head. The torso unit contains the cockpit unit and the power generators featured inside the torso. The outer frame of the torso features the main "Scutum" beam generator that uses the Super Conducter Frame to create a super charged version of the beam shield that can defend against nearly any attack physical or chemical. These shields are also constantly adaptive and auto activated when defences are comprimized using the Super Conducter Frame even without the pilots knowing. The outer frame also contains two hidden retractable release shelves that holsters and fires eight needle blazer missles. It's back unit contains the backpack unit that holsters the "Apus" energy wing's when not in use. The Apus energy wing's are one of the most valuble and efficiant features of the Equivalence, the energy wings uses the superconducter frame combined with the Eclipse Drive to create perfectly dense adaptable beam particles that cannot be corrupted or pierced that form into wings. These wings create the perfect flight unit thrusters as they release constant particles in order to adapt through the sky and move at extreme speeds and are fueld by the Eclipse Drive. These wings can also release these beam particles in the form of crystal like beams with the force and power to destroy a mobile suit with a direct hit. Not only good for attacking these wings allow for a perfect defence full body shield when they are moved into a robe like position around the mobile suit. The bottom of the backpack unit also holsters two "Draco" Ultimate Vibrate Blades. These blades are upgraded versions of the Mega Vibration Blades with superior oscillation rates and tempature adaption to cut through any surface or shield. The arm unit's of the Equivalence utilize two fully automatic "Scutum" Beam Generator. These shields are constantly adaptive and auto activated when defences are comprimized using the Super Conducter Frame even without the pilots knowing. The arms also feature two upgraded varients of the slash cables known as Saggitarius beam harkens that release beam particles focused to a pointed edge that can piece an enemy mobile suit with ease. The waist joint features a covering skirt unit that holsters several weapons and releases them on command. The legs feature there own "Scutum" Beam Generator that uses the Super Conducter Frame to use adaptive auto activated mechanics. Even though the "Apus" Energy Wing's provide more than efficient mobility but they also include land spinner units to have mobility on land aswell. Armaments *'"Volantis" Super Variable Beam Rifle:' The SV Beam Rifle is an upgraded version of Librae's custom Beam Rifle. It includes a beam generation and hadron resonator powered by a direct link from the Super Conducter Frame. Due to the supperior energy output from the Frame linkage this rifle is able to use a dual fire system where the rifle has a top and bottom barrel both firing high density beams at rapid. The dual fire system can also converge the beams to fire a charged shot to easily break through defences this can also be fired at quite a rapid rate. The Super Variable Rifle also has a hiden firing chamber that is in a retractable spot between the two barrels, when they seperate it reveals a hadron resonator that could easily obliterate an enemy Mobile Suit being even more powerfull than Librae Liberty's Hadron Blaster. *'"Draco" Ultimate Vibration Blades:' The UV Blades are upgraded versions of the Librae's SV Blade to where they adapt and conquer much more quickly than the SV Blade's and they do it automatically. The Eclipse Drive and Super Conducter Frame allow the Blades to automatically oscillate and raise there temperature to a rate where it would overwelm and opponent's weapon. *'"Apus" Energy Wings:' The Energy Wings are an advanced flight system that uses the superconducter frame combined with the Eclipse Drive to create perfectly dense adaptable beam particles that cannot be corrupted or pierced that form into wing's. These wings create the perfect flight unit thrusters as they release constant particles in order to adapt through the sky and move at extreme speeds and are fueld by the Eclipse Drive. These wings can also release these beam particles in the form of crystal like beams with the force and power to destroy a mobile suit with a direct hit. Not only good for attacking these wing's allow for a perfect defence full body shield when they are moved into a robe like position around the mobile suit. *'"Scutum" Beam Shield Generator: ' The Beam Shield Generators located on the chest, two arms and two legs of the Equilalence are upgraded variants of the Librae's beam shields. It uses the Super Conducter Frame to create a super charged version of the beam shield that can defend against nearly any attack physical or chemical. These shields are also constantly adaptive and auto activated when defences are comprimized using the Super Conducter Frame even without the pilots knowing. *'"Sagittarius" Beam Harkens:' The Beam Harkens are upgraded versions of Librae's slash cables. The blue diamond like points are where beam particles are released, they cover the harken's point in a sharpend beam shield focused to a sharp edge which can easily piece an enemy mobile suit. The wire where the harken is fired from is lined in gundanium alloy making them much more difficult to sever. *'8x Needle Blazer Missiles:' Contained in the Torso containers two missiles are kept in each side (front and back) and can be fired at will. These are especially made missiles that when the come in contact with any physical or particle barrier they last much longer in there casing. The rear side opposite the contact point pulls out in reverse then slams back forward inside the casing emitting a blast of focusedenergy (same ones created by the particle shield generators) that will be used to create a piercing blast of energy that will scatter a small part of a particle barrier or completley destroy a piece of a physical piece of armor. *'2x Vulcan Guns:''' Two miniture rapid fire machine guns kept in the sides of the head unit. Celestial Sphere Mode When the Eclipse Drive is fully amplified by the Super Conducter Frame to the point where it can gather radiant and form it into energy from anywhere across the universe giving it the ultimate energy output and combat characteristics making it unstoppable. Trivia *Weoponry such s the Draco, Apus, Volantis, Sagittarius and Scutum are named after Constellations for there respective symbolism. **Apus is the bird of paradise which is a liable reason for the "Wings" to be named after it. **Draco is a dragon which is an offensive symbolism which is why the UV Blades are named after it. **Scutum is the shield giving an obvious reason for the shield generators to be named after it. Gallery Equivalence Super Varis.png|Super Variable Beam Rifle Equivalence Burst Shot.png|Beam Rifle Burst Mode Equivalence Scutum Blasts.png|Apus Energy Wing Assault Equivalence Scutum Shield.png|Apus Energy Wing Shield Equivalence Shield.png|Scutum Shields In Action Category:Mobile Suits Category:Gundam Category:Constellation Colony